The Eternal Second Life Of Bree Cullen
by LunaTsubasa
Summary: The Volturi decide to spare Bree, on the condition that she adapts to the Cullen's lifestyle. Bree is still devastated about Diego's death, but who said miracles don't happen? Strange happenings start occuring, affecting both vampires and werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow Twihards! I decided to write a fanfic about Bree and Diego where they ACTUALLY LIVE because they have lots of potential and I really hated seeing them die - I'm sure many of you would agree:) Anyway, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Another Chance<strong>

**Bree's POV~**

"Hmm," a dead voice spoke from behind the smoke.

I froze, distracted from my thoughts about the human girl. Even though the conversation back at the house was brief, I immediately recognised the voice. It was the leader of the dark-cloaks.

I was slightly surprised as I saw her face for the first time. She looked youger than me, probably around 12 years old when she was changed. Her face was heart shaped, her eyes the shade of dark roses. She was beautiful, like any other vampire. Her face was like a mask, never seeming to reveal any emotion, like a porcelain doll. She, along with the other dark cloaks glided along and came to a stop, staring ahead and facing the yellow eyes. I held my breath, wondering if a battle was about to ensure. After all, the dark cloaks had instructed Riley and the Creator to destroy the yellow eyes.

"Welcome, Jane," the yellow-eyed who held the human said. His greeting did not seem very welcoming.

Jane scanned across the yellow eyes. I swallowed as her eyes fell on me. " I don't understand." She said with a tone of annoyance. She narrowed her eyes as she stared down at me.

"She has surrendered," the yellow eyed vampire holding the human explained.

"Surrendered?" Jane's eyes flickered to the yellow eyed vampire and back to me. She threw me a scathing look, then exchanged glances with the other dark cloaks, as if they were having a secret conversation in their heads.

"We have never seen anyone surrender before," the redhead continued. "Carlisle gave her the option."

So the blonde vampire who seemed to be the oldest among the yellow eyes was Carlisle. He was the kindest to me by far.

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane said, her voiced laced with ice. It seemed like the decision to end me had already been made.

"She was willing to halt her attack on us and thus, I see no need to destroy her." Carlisle started. "She doesn't know the rules, in fact, none of them knew. Give her a chance, we can take her in and teach her how to control herself. She can adopt our lifestyle."

I felt something inside me soften. This stranger who barely knew me was willing to save me. However, I was sure that even this plea was not enough to change Jane's mind. Jane exhaled sharply, her eyebrows sliding inwards. She seemed to be having a hard time deciding. It didn't feel like it mattered to me anymore. After all, Diego was gone forever. Even if I still existed on this planet, I would never be able to see him glittering in the sun, like a fallen angel or feel the cool touch of his lips against mine. All this seemed like it happened a decade ago. I wasn't even sure if those experiences had actually happened. Who knows, I could have just been imagining them.

"It is decided then,"

Jane's sharp voice threw me out from my little daydream. It seemed like the dark cloaks and the yellow eyes had been conversing for a while.

"We will let you keep the girl, but you must make sure that she is properly taken care of." When she said 'properly taken care of', I knew she meant that she wanted the yellow eyes to make sure I did not cause any trouble. "We will come to check on her again in four months. If she does not adapt to your lifestyle by then, you know what will happen." A wry smile formed at the side of her full lips.

"Yes, we will try our best to teach her properly." Carlisle nodded.

"You, what is your name?" Jane turned to me.

"B-Bree" I stammered, scared to offend her.

"Relax, we won't kill you." She said coolly, "Unless you step out of line. Until we meet again." I couldn't tell if she was greeting me or the yellow eyes as I was staring at the ground the entire time. I tilted my head in time to see the dark cloaks float away gracefully.

"Come on, Bree, lets go home." Carlisle was already beside me and smiled at me warmly. A woman with caramel coloured curls stood behind him, and she too, gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled weakly and stood up, following him to where all the other yellow eyes stood. They watched me warily. The blonde one with scars all over his arms growled threateningly but Carlisle held him back. I wanted to pay the blonde back in kind but quickly composed myself, reminding myself to be greatful that they were willing to save someone like me. However, part of me still wished that I was dead and I had a feeling that it would stay there permanantly.

"Up for a run, Bree?" Carlisle asked, still smiling. I nodded unsurely and followed the others, who were already dashing through the forest. The big, bear-like vampire kept nudging the angry blonde one playfully. It looked as if he was trying to engage the blonde in some kind of game but the blonde just glared at him in annoyance. To my right, I saw, to my surprise, the redhead carrying the human on his back and running with us. How the human could stand travelling at such a speed without throwing up, I did not know.

Finally, we reached the yellow eyes's house. I gasped as I took in the appearance of its glass walls and contemperary design. It looked like something you would see in an architechtural magazine. This was a world of difference from Rileys's house. I wasn't even sure if Riley's house could qualify as a house now.

"Um, Carlisle?" I asked, as we stepped into the house, "What-what happened to Riley and my Creator?"

"Dead. We killed them." The redhead spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Carlisle, maybe we should introduce ourselves now, I'm tired of being called 'yellow eyes', 'redhead' and 'mindreader'."

If I could blush, I would have been as red as a rose then. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Not to worry, Bree. We are the ones who haven't introduced ourselves yet. Where shall we start? There's so much you have yet to know."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please R&amp;R! Hopefully I'll find the time to upload soon:) Thanks for readin' :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! I'm sorry if it seems draggy or boring because most of it consists of much talk and no action. To make it up to you guys, I'm updating straight away! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Bree or Diego, or they would be living happily ever after by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: You guys are what?<strong>

**Bree's POV~**

Carlisle walked to the woman with the caramel curls. "This is Esme Cullen, my wife." He said holding her hand. Esme smiled and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bree." She beamed, warmth emanating from her.

"This is Emmett Cullen, my son."

"Hey there, lil' sister. You like competitions, I hope?" he shook my relatively small hand with his grizzly paw, grinned and showcased some dazzling grizzly teeth as well.

"Rosalie Hale, my daughter and Emmett's wife." I could not help but gaze in awe at her heavenly beauty.

"Hello," she said stiffly, her arms crossed. It looked like the goddess was pouting. My eyes flickered nervously to Carlisle, who just shook his head and continued to the mindreader.

"Edward Cullen, my son. As you know, he has a special ability. He can read minds."

I shifted uncomfortably at that thought. I was going to have to find a way to keep all my thoughts private. I could never seem to control them sometimes. Edward looked as if he was suppressing a laugh and I immediately looked down, embarrassed.

"This is my fiancé, Bella." Edward held onto Bella tighter, as if he were afraid I might suddenly lunge at her. _Fiancé? How could he stand getting married to a human? Especially one with such delectable blood?_ I peered at Bella, who seemed flushed as Edward pulled her in closer, her cheeks rosy. I swallowed and took a step back. I needed to restrain myself before things got ugly. Edward seemed to have read my thoughts and stepped back as well, pulling Bella along with him.

"Edward, you should take Bella outside."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"I don't understand. How do you guys stand it? Don't you feel the urge to...?" I trailed off, not daring to complete my sentence.

"There is something you need to know about our family Bree. Our family considers ourselves as _vegetarians_."

_Vegetarians?_

"We feed on animals." Carlisle continued.

"Oh," I said lamely. Other than the blood of humans, I had never thought of feeding on the blood of anything else. It just didn't seem _normal_.

"That's why our eyes are this shade of yellow. You see, Bree, animal blood dilutes the substances on our bodies, that's why our eyes are gold and we vegetarians are a little less powerful than non vegetarians."

Everything made sense, except the last part. The Cullens were the strongest coven I had ever seen so far. Everyone of them remained unscathed from the battle.

"But even if you are vegetarians, don't you ever have the urge to revert back to your normal lifestyle?" I asked.

"It's difficult at first," Carlisle explained, "But after years of practice, you practically become immune to the scent of human blood."

"Um, when you say by years, how many do you mean?"

Carlise chuckled. "Is three centuries a good enough answer?"

My mouth fell open. _Holy! These vampires have been around for centuries? And I thought one year was old!_

"Woah!"

"Yep. I guarantee you will be as immune as me by the time you're 300 years old."

"Wait, but isn't the hu-Bella, afraid?"

"No, she knows she's in safe hands. Besides, Edward loves her and would never allow any harm to come to her. And futhermore, it's already decided that she will become one of us."

"One of us?" I blurted. "Why?" As far as I knew, nobody _chose_ to become a vampire. Most of us were forced into this life.

"It was Bella's choice. She wants to be with Edward forever and would do anything to secure that, even giving up her own humanity."

I couldn't help but admire her - Bella. To give up everything for the one she loved... But then again, I was sure I would have done the same for Diego, and vice versa. _Diego._ I tried to ignore the many daggers that pierced through me as I thought of the one person who could make everything better just by smiling.

"Bree, are you okay?" Carlisle asked gently. "You were in a daze..."

I looked into his golden eyes. They reminded me of an eagles' eyes. "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks." I croaked, trying to pull myself together.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Bree, if you have any problems, remember you can always talk to us. We are your family now." Carlisle's eyes were sincere.

Family, huh? I slowly scanned the faces in the room. I was grateful that they were trying their best to welcome me, even though they probably weren't used to newborns popping in on a daily basis. For once in my life, I had a complete family. Well, not that I was welcomed by all, but nevertheless, it was the family I never had. One which I would not be scared to come home to, but one which I would be eager to return to.

"Yes. Thanks, Carlisle."

Nodding ever so politely, Carlisle continued to introduce Jasper and Alice. Jasper, the friendliest of the lot merely narrowed his eyes when I tried to shake his hand. I was intending to ask if Jasper and Rosalie were really siblings but decided against it. Jasper looked like he was ready to tear me to shreds if I were to step one toe out of line.

"Nice to meet you, Bree! I'm Alice!" The tiny, pixie-like vampire shook my hand enthusiastically. "We'll be great friends! I can see it!" So Alice was the one who could see the future. I could never imagine what it would be like to hold such power. Gazing into her friendly face, I took a liking to her immediately.

"Now, that you know all of us, maybe you would like to go for your first hunt? You should be pretty thirsty by now, no?" Carlisle asked.

"Hunt?"

* * *

><p><strong>So was it ok? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! You guys are what keeps me going!<strong>

**I'll work harder on the plot, I promise!**

**And p.s. I know the part about animal blood dilluting the substances in a vampire's body is untrue but I just thought it would fit well**

**Thanks for readin' :)**

**This is Luna signing off~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, as promised this is the third chapter. Hopefully this is more interesting than the last one:)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Animal Instinct<strong>

**Bree's POV~**

"Okay, do you see that group of deer over there?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Just dash forward and bring it down. Don't worry, it's pretty easy."

Yeah right, it was easy for Emmett! He could have been a grizzly bear in his past life! I urgently glanced at Edward, who was a few feet away from us. He just shook his head and smiled. _Its okay, _he mouthed and ran off to another part of the forest.

"And that's how we do it. You got it?"

"Uh, what?"

"Okay, happy hunting!" Emmett shouted as he sprinted to the east, totally unaware that I had not heard his lesson about hunting. _Now what? _I thought helplessly. The group of deer were still grazing innocently. _Do I attack now? Or would they run away even before I could get a proper hold of one of them. _I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. _Focus, Bree. _I inhaled the scent of the dew on the leaves, the fragrance of the flowers and the dampness of the forest floor. It felt refreshing and intriguing at the same time. I wasn't accustomed to being around nature. I had spent most of my human life wondering around the deserted alleyways of Seattle. Alcohol, smoke and garbage were the common sights and smells back there. At the start of my vampire life, I continued scavenging the very same alleyways for the bums of society, people who, like me, wouldn't be missed if they disappeared into thin air.

Being here on the mossy forest floor made me feel alive, maybe almost as much as I had been when Diego was still _around._ I stopped my train of thought. I could not risk thinking of him now and hurting myself. It would only ruin everything. It would only prevent me from picking up the broken shards of my life and trying to fix them back together. I was sure Diego would have wanted me to be happy, and felt momentarily comforted by the thought that he could be watching over me now, smiling down at me.

Trying to find something to distract myself, I fixed my eyes on the deer. Focusing, I took in the bittersweet scent of their blood, hearing it pump through their veins. After inhaling their scent a few more times, I could take it no longer. I needed to quench my thirst. Throat burning and venom pooling, I identified one medium-sized deer and pounced on it without thinking. I didn't know if it was the right way to do it, but I didn't care. I just needed something, anything, to extinguish the fire. I bit into its neck, sucking the deer dry. It's blood tasted a little different than a human's. Just as I thought, it was bittersweet and left a tingling sensation in my throat. After sinking my teeth into three more deers (the rest had ran away, due to my inexperience), I decided to search for a stream or a river. I would not meeting Emmett and Edward looking as though I just went swimming in a pool of blood.

I raced through the forest, grinning like an idiot. Running was what I loved best, though it was still second to _him._ It gave me a sense of freedom, like nothing could stop me. After about ten minutes, I came to a stream, which strangely looked as if it divided the forest into two. I jumped over the ledge and dived straight into the cooling water. Once I had made sure I had not a single speck of blood left on my clotes, I ran to the river bank on the other side and plopped myself onto the ground, facing the sky. It was warm and sunny today, but the canopy of leaves sheltered me from the sun's rays. I streched out my right hand lazily, watching my skin glitter faintly. I couldn't help but wish _he _was here with me too, but stopped myself before I got all torn up and nostalgic.

Suddenly, an unpleasant yet somewhat familiar odour infiltrated my nostrils. I sat up with a jolt. I wasn't alone anymore. I sniffed, my eyes surveying the seemingly empty patch of greenery behind me. I could hear the leaves rustling and footsteps getting faster. The unpleasant scent was getting worse now. I held my breath and waited. Suddenly, there was a loud growl and a group of huge dogs jumped out of nowhere. Without thinking, I crouched into defensive position, ready to fend them off. As they slowed down, I realised that they were wolves, only ten times larger than I imagined them to be.

* * *

><p>One of the wolves, a large, jet black one growled at me menancingly. I growled back, still in my defensive position. These dogs were going to have to find out the hard way: never disturb a vampire when she's enjoying the peace and quiet. Or rather, never disturb her when she's reminiscing the good old days. I was about to lunge at them when-<p>

"Bree, no!" Edward's panicked voice broke the tense atmosphere. He swiftly sprang down to where I stood and threw me into the stream. As I surfaced, I blinked blankly at Edward, my brain not registering what had just happened. "Stay! " he commanded me, his voice urgent. I desperately wanted to ask him what was going on but Emmett's bear-like arms pulled me out from the water and carried me onto the ledge. The stream now seperated us from Edward and the wolves.

"Come on, Bree. We need to go back. Edward will handle it." Emmett's forehead was creased and it was the first time I had saw him looking so anxious.

"What about Edward? We have to go back! He can't handle them alone!"

"Don't worry, he'll come back in one piece! I promise. Now we have to get you outta here. "

I sighed. Throwing one last glance at Edward and the wolves, I sped off after Emmett.

Carlisle, Esme and the rest were already standing outside of the house when we got back. "How is it?" Rosalie asked, her beautiful features scrunched up tensely.

"We don't know for sure. Edward's handling it." Said Emmett, shaking his head.

Rosalie crossed her arms and stuck her full lips out unpleasantly, glaring at me._ Uh oh._ "Well all this wouldn't have happened if a certain someone didn't cross the line," she hissed, her eyes piercing.

"I'm-I'm sorry," I stared intently at the ground. On the outside, I always acted like this fragile, timid girl in front of Rosalie and Jasper. I knew they didn't like me, but I didn't want any trouble. I just wanted to fit in and live with the Cullens peacefully. Carlisle and the others tried to make me feel accepted, but I knew I wouldn't be comfortable if there were still some in my new family whom detested me. _Okay, maybe this time, it was my fault. But was there a reason to pick on me all the time?_ I didn't even bother them. In fact, I stayed away from them, like the way magnets repel. Yet, they treated me like a pest, a thorn in their skin. I clenched my fist tightly, trying to hold my sudden surge of anger back.

"Hey, Rose, come on. Be fair to her. She didn't know about them." Emmett walked to her front, standing in between me and her. He put one hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"Yes, Rosalie. It's our fault. We didn't tell her." Esme nodded.

"What? So it's my fault now?" Rosalie demanded, gloweing at them. "If you guys still think she's that innocent little girl she claims she is, fine! She can let those dogs out for all I care! " With that, she stalked off towards the forest, with Emmett half-heartedly trailing after her. After following and calling after her for a few steps, he stopped and turned back to join us.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" I asked

"Nah, it's okay. She'll cool down after awhile." Emmett shook it off, as if he was trying to convince himself that Rosalie would be fine and that things would work out.

"He's here! Edward's back!" Alice cried suddenly. No later than ten seconds, Edward sprinted out of the forest, planting himself beside Carlisle. I saw him nod slightly to Carlisle before turning to the rest of us.

"Everything's fine. They were angered at first that Bree had crossed the border. They thought that she was trying to harm them. After I came along, they thought that we created her and that we broke the treaty. Luckily, I managed to convince them that nothing had changed, and that she was just a new addition to the family." Edward announced.

I couldn't make out head or tail of what he was saying, but all that mattered was that everything was under control. I must have looked rather confused beacuse Carlisle said, "Edward will explain it to you. Let's get into the house first."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thanks for reading:) I probably won't be able to update for a while coz I'm pretty busy at the moment with homework and stuff<br>**

**This is Luna signing off~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, the next chapter is up! And Diego finally makes his first appearance! Da da da dum *Dramatic Phantom of the Opera sound effect***

**Anyway Diego's appearance was intially supposed to be later in the story, but I know you guys couldn't wait so I decided to put him in early:)**

**It's a pretty short one this time so I hope you guys won't mind!**

**Disclaimer: Believing I own Twilight is like believing Lady Gaga wore a veggie dress during that awards ceremony.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diego~<strong>

The sweltering rays of the sun shone through a thick canopy of leaves. If anyone had walked any closer, they would be certainly startled to find what looked like a massive human sized diamond. There Diego sat, sparkling like a 10-carat diamond under the oak tree. He knew he would be in danger if any human spotted him, but that was the last thing on his mind. _Bree. _That was all that mattered to him. He didn't know where she was, if she was still..._around._ He couldn't bear to think of it.

Sighing, he got up and surveyed the surrounding area. He had just noticed that he was sitting at the edge of a days he just went where ever he felt like. He had lost his sense of surrounding. His eyes followed three innocent humans, playing a game of volleyball. He grimaced as he heard them laughing and shouting as they ran around on the white sand, without a care in the world. He could not remember since when he had been that happy. His whole life, his everything was gone. Fred himself had said so.

**Begin Diego's flashback~**

"Ugh! Let's go, Lee!"

Diego raised his eyebrows. People had been acting strangely the whole day. No one seemed to be able to get within 5 feet of a particular patch of grass in Riley Park. As Diego saw yet another two humans avoid that spot, curiousity got the better of him and he leapt down from the roof he was perched on, inching towards the patch of grass. Suddenly, it hit him. It was exactly the same revolting feeling he had felt back in the house a millenium ago. He bent over, retching but of course vampires could not throw up. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from yelling, "Fred, turn it off!" as he knew that the humans who couldn't even see Fred would think he was a nutter. Composing himself, he took baby steps towards the grass patch. It was a horrible experience, but he badly needed to speak to Fred – it was his only hope. The sun was starting to set now. Diego felt the source of the nauseating feeling move away. This time, he shouted, "Wait!". He could not let Fred escape, not yet.

"Diego? Is that you?"

"Ugh...Fred. It's me..." Diego couldn't bring himself to complete his sentence. The revolting feeling had suddenly gotten stronger. After a few seconds, probably when Fred decided that it was the real Diego and not an imposter, he turned it down, leaving Diego sprawled on the grass, retching in it's wake.

"Diego? What are you doing here? Did Bree tell you to come here?"

"What? Bree? No, I didn't see her at all. I've been trying to find her but I don't dare to get too close to her scent. Riley told me to stay away from them until after the war."

"After the war? But the war's today. It's probably over by now. I told Bree I'd wait for her until sunset and she said she would find you and bring you along with her. But she's not here, so I was planning on setting off..."

"What? Bree went to war? Why-why didn't you take her with you?" Diego felt his throat run dry. His mind was still trying to connect the dots. She went to war. She was supposed to find Fred by sunset. Now is sunset. Fred was leaving alone. She's not here. He shook his head, not daring to realize what it all meant.

"Diego, weren't you at the battlefield? Bree said she'd look for you there. That's the only reason she went." Fred asked, concerned now.

"No, I-I was in hiding." Diego choked. "Riley. He sent me into hiding. He told me to run before our Creator found me there. He said he didn't want anymore regrets. He said he had harmed and lied to enough people. I-I asked him to deliver my message to Bree, hoping that she would figure out that everything would be okay, that I was okay."

"I'm really sorry. I'm sure Bree knew, that's why she went looking for you at the battlefield. If not, she would have joined me straight."

"But who-?" Just then Diego fully realised it. Riley was the one. He told Bree to look for Diego in the battlefield. In the end he still told lies. His main goal was still to seperate them, keep them apart. He probably already knew that they were working together.

Diego looked up to see Fred looking at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Diego. I know it's hard on you." Fred apologised as he patted his shoulder.

Diego stared again at the ground. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Maybe there was a possibility that _she _remained behind to search for him. Yes, she could be still searching for him. Or she could have other reasons for not coming. She could have decided she didn't want to go with Fred. Yes, any other reason was possible, as long as he was not forced to believe that...

"It's okay. Thanks, Fred." Diego nodded.

**End Diego's flashback~**

Diego walked out of the shade of the tree and into the light of the blistering sun. It was a miracle that no one spotted him. _No. _Somehow he felt pumped up. He refused to believe that Bree was dead and he would not give up his search until he found concrete evidence. The war was over, and he was at liberty to roam all over the country without any Riley to stop him.

After travelling for hours towards Forks, he picked up a familiar scent. The scent of his beloved, for the one would be willing to die for. Adrenaline pumping, he sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? <strong>

**Thanks once again for your awesome reviews (and yes I agree with all of you that Stephanie Meyer shouldn't have killed Bree and Diego) and please don't stop reviewing too!**

**This is Luna signing off~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ppl, I finally uploaded Chapter 5! I sincerly apologise for not updating but I was just really busy with exams and everything. I promise I'll  
>I'll make it up to you guys by uploading more chapters ASAP:)<strong>

**This chapter contains some Rose/Emm + Fluff. I'll try to add in some Bree/Diego in the future chapters**

**In the meantime, please enjoy:D**

**p.s. My writing may be a bit rusty so pls excuse me for that**

**Believing I own twilight is like believing Steve Jobs wasn't an awesome man. R.I.P Steve Jobs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Meeting<strong>

**Diego's POV~**

I trudged my way through the dense greenery, pushing bushes and branches out of my way. The burning sensation in my throat was so overwhelming I was sure I would be consumed by it any moment. It had been two weeks since I had set out to find Bree, but I kept trailing off track due to 'sensory reasons'. Everytime I caught a waft of her scent, I would speed off after it immediately, only to be interrupted by a wierd stench which strangely smelled of dogs which had just had a field day in a mud pool. By the time I was able to shake off the stink, I would lose her scent.

The grass crunched under my feet as I stomped slowly through the damp forest. I had now reached the a narrow stream. It reflected a teenager who looked more like thirty, with black, weary eyes and a permenant frown. _And I thought vampires were ageless_. Suddenly, a seductive aroma infilitrated my nostrils. _Blood._

I edged my way to the end of the stream, where the sweet scent was coming from. Someone, probably a hiker, had fallen down and was washing his knee in the stream, his blood swirling down the slow, flowing water. I could already feel the venom pooling in my mouth. Ten days of fasting had left me desperate, almost frantic for blood (I didn't manage to hunt as I didn't want to lose track of Bree's scent).

I didn't usually go for hikers. Back then, during Riley's time, we fed on the dregs of Seattle. People who wouldn't be missed. People who didn't have a proper job or family. People who's death would go unnoticed by society. Such blood usually had a bitter after taste, not really what one would call a satisfying meal. I didn't want to end this guy, because he looked like he actually had a _life._ But my thirst would no longer allow it and in a split second, I had lifted myself lightly off the ground and secured my prey.

The sweet blood immediately put out the fire in my throat and calmed my raging thirst. I took my time slurping up the succulent blood. This time, it had no traces of liquor or smoke nor any unpleasant after taste.

**Rosalie~**

Rosalie glared into space, clenching her teeth. _How dare they!_ She fumed._ They were all just so prepared to come to that little brat's defence! Ever since she joined the family,she's been nothing but trouble. She made Emmett and Edward go hunting with her, and even set the werewolves on us again! First, it was Bella, flaunting her humanity in front of everyone. And now that attention seeking brat!_

The tall blonde stalked deeper into the forest, breaking off a few branches in the process. Any human who saw her would think she was a sulking angel, her golden curls flowing gracefully behind her. Rosalie's pace slowed a little after ten minutes and her footsteps were now tentative, pausing every now and then. It was usually around this time that Emmett would come running after her, apologising and admitting that it was his fault. They would then kiss and make up as though nothing had happened. The minutes ticked by but still, nothing. Confusion, fury and bitterness filled Rosalie. _Did he decide not to come? Was he really not going to care this time?_ Fifteen minutes... twenty minutes...

_Fine! If he wasn't going to come, it was his loss! She would see to it when she got back. _Rosalie swept further into the forest, looking for a source of comfort, but none came. It was just miles and miles of dense, lush greenery. She breathed in and out deeply. It was slightly chilly and damp in this part of the forest - not like it bothered her.

She just missed the days when she was still _alive, _when she had blood flowing through her veins. She missed the way she would shiver in the cool, winter breeze, blood rushing to her cheeks. She missed being able to walk down the streets of Rochester on bright, Sunday mornings without a care. She could effortlessly stop people in their tracks or get whatever she wished for, no questions asked. Of course she would still attract gazes by stunned passers-by now, but the light, fluttery feeling was no longer there.

She slid down a mossy and slippery slope and found herself in the heart of the forest. This was where her and Emmett had spent alot of time in secret together. _Well, other than the bedroom, of course, _she thought coyly to herself. But they never came here as often anymore, not with Bella acting as a bait for trouble and wasting loads of their time. She was always telling Emmett she wanted to revisit their secret hideout, but he was too eager preparing for their battle against the new-borns. ("A walk can wait, but training for a battle?" he had responded incredulously) Rosalie brushed the unpleasant thought aside and paced through the trees, lightly touching their damp barks. Her elegant fingers slid down the bark, tracing it's pattern. A smile curled at the edge of her lips as she reminisced the one of the many memories that place held for her.

**Begin Rosalie's Flashback~**

The sky was a deep blue, and puffs of fluffy white clouds floated along carelessly. Rosalie smiled to herself. You didn't get to see the sunlight everyday in Forks. She tiptoed along, careful not to step on the tiny lilacs adorning the forest floor. There were two reasons the happy, swelling sensation which filled her chest. Firstly, there was the weather, which only came a few times a year. Secondly, it was beacuse of the man behind her, who was beaming childishly.

His hair was cut short, his body huge and muscular and his large arms perfect for giving her bear hugs. He followed her as she pranced along, chuckling. "Well you're in a good mood." He smirked. "Why is that so?" he said, raising his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner.

Rosalie was walking backwards now, staring at him intently. "Because... of the sun." She laughed as he pulled a face.

"Oh, Rose, you've hurt my feelings." He said, pretending to look upset. _He's not a very good actor,_ Rosalie thought cheekily to herself, _you can see the smile eating at the corners of his mouth._

"Aww, I did? Well, I-"

Rosalie was cut off by Emmett's sudden, forceful kiss. She let him take control as he kissed her eagerly, almost hungrily. When they finally broke off, Emmett pulled her into one of his comforting bear hugs and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She was his to keep forever, and him, hers.

**End Rosalie's Flashback~**

The memory faded away soundlessly. As she slowly awoke to reality, Rosalie found herself facing the gloomy, moss-covered forest. The atmosphere of the forest perfectly reflected her feelings. How she missed those times. Happier times.

Out of nowhere, a familiar, delicious scent came floating through the air, teasing her. She clenched her fist. She needed to get out of the forest quickly, before she gave in to her temptations. She had never been good with her self-control, though she was slightly better than Jasper. But suddenly, just as she was about to turn around, her senses picked up something else. There was a brief shriek, a cry for help, followed by some hungry slurping.

It was one of her kind.

She did not want to get involved;they had enough on their hands already, but her curiousity got better of her. Making haste towards the direction of the slurping, she caught a glimpse of a young vampire around eighteen years old in human years. His black shirt was pushed up to his elbows, revealing lean, strong arms. He had curly hair and was slightly tanner than the average vampire. Rosalie watched intently as he licked at the sweet blood contently. He was so engrossed that he did not even catch another vampire's scent.

Hesitating, Rosalie jumped down lightly from the tree she was perched on walked towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I mentioned earlier, I'll try to put in some BreeDiego soon.**

**Till then, this is Luna signing off~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys, chapter 6 is finally up!**

**I'm really sorry if this chapter is kinda laggy and has too much conversation - I just didn't feel like writing much lately:(**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Illusions<strong>

**Bree's POV~**

"So it's been like that ever since? You can't change it?"

"Yes, unfortunately we can't."

Edward had just finished explaining the animosity between the werewolves and the vampires. I couldn't help feeling it was all rather stupid. Did they really have to come after one another just because of some old rivalry? One that happened centuries ago? I was still lost in thought when the doorbell rang.

Carlisle was at the door in less then a second and opened it, somewhat cautiously. A tall gangly boy stood at the entrance, grinning. "Looking smart, Seth." Carlisle nodded, his face still tense.

"It's okay, the elders have decided not to pursue it." He beamed. "So where's the newbie?" he said, craning his neck to peer into the house. _Newbie. _I gritted my teeth. For one, that form of addressment annoyed me. Secondly, it reminded me of _him._ Edward's eyes flickered quickly to me and back.

"Seth, this is Bree. She's the newest member of our family." Carlisle extended an arm to introduce me.

"Hey," Seth nodded, reaching out a hand. I shook it tentatively. _Man, did he just come out from a boiler?_ "Sorry for the trouble we gave you just now. We scared you quite a bit, din' we?"

He didn't seem to notice that I was busy gazing at his outfit. He donned a black shirt which was rolled up to his elbows and blue denim jeans. Seth seemed to think that I was admiring it. "Well, yeah. My prom clothes. Pretty sweet, huh?" However, I wasn't listening. The clothes, the nickname. They were too similar, too much for me to handle. Fortunately, Edward interrupted us and led Seth back out into the front yard. _Thanks_, I thought gratefully.

"I'm going out for some fresh air," I told the others, and sprinted out before they could say anything. I knew that I was behaving like an idiot, making my family worry for me just after I had caused trouble. But I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed some form of escape - anything to get my mind off him. I ran till I came to the entrance of the forest. I sighed. Wasn't there anywhere else? I didn't want to go back to the forest lest I cross the border again and headed back to the house. I flung myself onto the grass patch in the backyard. I could hear a few sighs of relief coming from the house.

As I stared up at the bright, azure sky, the feelings began to sink in. My skin looked like diamonds reflecting the sun's rays, now that there were no trees to block it. Once again, it reminded me of the time when _he _and I first discovered it's strange effects and that we didn't burn to ashes under the sun. It was also the time when I first started to see him differently. Not just as a fellow ninja.

The endless spiral of thoughts about him continued for a while, until I was interrupted by a sudden drizzle. There was something strange about this rain, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then, narrowing my eyes, I realised what was wrong. The rain simply fell _through_ my hands. I wasn't wet nor soaked by the drizzle, it was just as though the rain was a holographic display. I was still marvelling at this weird occurence when Emmett came jogging out of the house.

"Bree?" He called. The rain stopped immediately and I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, did you see that?" I asked wondrously. I had yet to realize that I was still gaping at the sky like an idiot. It had returned to its usual shade of blue.

"Bree?" Emmett said again, this time more urgently. I looked back at him and heard the last thing I expected him to say: "Did you cause that rain?"

"What?" I blurted. My head was throbbing. The poor brain was having a hard time processing his words. "You- I- you think I caused the rain?"

"Yeah, I mean that was no normal rain. It was like an illusion..." he trailed off staring at me. Suddenly, a certain realization dawned upon his face. "Bree! You can cause illusions?" He exclaimed.

I was completely bewildered now. What was he rambling about? Before I could say anything, he had grabbed me by the arm and was leading me back to the house. "Carlisle!" He commanded, and sure enough, the doctor was already at the door.

"We've heard." He said, nodding. Well, of course he could hear Emmett's shrieks of excitement through those thin walls. His eyes fell on me and he added, "But we can't be sure. It could have been from elsewhere, another source." My eyes flickered nervously from Emmett to Carlisle. If I hadn't lost my head yet, I would say that they were discussing about some potential powers of mine.

Carlisle looked hopeful. "Bree, could you try making that happen again?"

"You mean, as in-"

"Make it rain."

"Oh, er, I'll try?"

But I knew I couldn't do it. It was impossible to change the weather and I was almost certain that Carlisle was right, that it was another source that caused the strange rain. _Rain, rain, rain?_ I thought uncertainly in my mind. Nothing happened.

"Carlisle, I- I don't think I was the one who made it rain. I would have known if it was me. And besides, I don't think I have any special powers." I sighed.

"It's okay, Bree, it's possible we just mistook it. But there's still a possibility that you have some hidden abilities. Such things usually take a while to recognise." Carlisle said.

I was still sure that sudden weather change was not my doing, but even so, the thought of possibly having powers cheered me up a little.

"Oh, well, we'll find out in due time." shrugged Emmett. He looked a little bugged by the fact that I could not summon the rain at will. "Anyway, I'm off."

"Where are you going?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"To get Rose. She should have cooled down by now." He said, smiling weakly.

"Oh," I breathed, feeling guilty. If Emmett hadn't came to my defense just now, Rosalie wouldn't be angry at him. "Wait! Can I go too? I want to apologise to her and tell her that it's not your fault."

Emmett nodded and thanked me and we both set out towards the forest. We picked up her scent and tracked her through the damp greenery. It wasn't hard, the forest wasn't that big. Another familiar scent was mixed together with hers and then I realised-

"Diego!"

We had reached the stream and in front of us stood Rosalie and a beautiful, curly haired boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it though it was kinda crappy<strong>

**And what do you guys feel about the introduction to Bree's potential powers?**

**I haven't fully developed out what kind of powers she should have so this is chapter is just to test it out**

**Anyway, pls R&R :D**

**This is Luna signing off~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting with this chapter , I just have a serious case of writers block and have benn busy with other stuff lately.**

**So anyway, please enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if not Bree and Diego would be living happily ever after by now**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Juntos para siempre<strong>

**Bree's POV~**

It was just a dream. It had to be.

But vampires can't dream.

So, it was real then? Or was it just a mistake, someone who looked like _him?_ I stood rooted to the ground with a million thoughts rushing through my mind. It was like I had been awakened after a long, traumatic nightmare. All this time, I had struggled to contain myself, my feelings and my sorrow. I tried to convinced myself to move on and that he would want me to be happy. But no matter how I smiled on the outside or how happy I looked, I knew it would always be just a facade. I knew I would never be able to fully accept that he was gone...but now, here he was - standing right in front of me, with those familiar, wide eyes and that gentle face. His beautiful features were mingled with shock and relief and his mouth was half-open as he stared at me.

No words could be used to describe my feelings. Ectasy, bliss, euphoria... they were nowhere near what I was feeling. However, I couldn't let my emotions overwhelm me just yet. What if this wasn't true? What if it was some kind of illusion? I would never be able to pick myself up again if it were. Taking it one step at a time was the best way to go.

Still stuck in my trance, I took baby steps towards him. As I got closer, the desire in me surged. I was near my breaking point. I wanted to run to him and hug him, to tell him how much I missed him, but I reminded myself of the precautions. I had faced too many blighted hopes. Slowly, I got nearer and nearer to him. It was clearer now. As sunlight peered through the leaf canopy, I was sure it was him. No illusion could glow so beautifully. It was just like the time when I first saw him under the sunlight. Like a fallen angel, smiling at me.

I was now only a metre away from him, uncertain whether or not to move any closer. He had not moved an inch since he saw me. Doubt gripped me. There was only one reason I could think of for him not moving. _He didn't feel as happy as I was to see him. _I quickly shook off that dreadful thought. _No, this is Diego! _I chided myself_. He would want to-_

I never had the chance to complete that thought. Diego had suddenly hugged me and lifted me from the ground. I gasped, too shocked to think. "Bree! Oh, I thought I lost you!" He breathed into my hair, his voice pained. I tried to speak but no words came out, so I just nodded fiercely.

When he had finally released me, I took a good look at him for the first time after what seemed like an eternity. He hadn't changed. Except for his torn clothes, he was still the same Diego I admired and adored. And the thing which made me happier than anything else was that his feelings had not changed either. For one horrifying moment I thought he had forgotten me, but almost everything was the same as it was before. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he turned to look at Edward and Rosalie. Edward was standing a distance away from us, his expression calm and understanding and I knew he had put two and two together and figured out our complicated story. However, Rosalie was fixing us with an icy glare, pouting. I looked apprehensively at Diego, but to my surprise, he too was staring at her with contempt. I saw his jaw twitch for a split second.

"Wait, what is it? What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"You!" Diego pointed at Rosalie. She looked away indifferently. "You told me that Bree was dead!"

My jaw dropped and my eyes darted to Rosalie, who was absent mindedly flipping her gold locks. "And so what?" She challenged. "As if I need any more trouble in my life" Her eyes brushed past me when she said 'trouble', Without another word, she strided back towards the wood.

I turned to Diego. "What...? What did she say?" I croaked. Anger was now etched on his face.

"...That heartless woman..." He shook his head. " I asked her if she had seen you, since she was one of our kind. I told her you meant everything to me and it was important that I find you. And... she told me that you were dead and that she personally witnessed it." He swallowed. "You don't know how heart wrenching that was for me. All along, I was convinced that you were alive because I managed to pick up your scent. I began tracking you but I often got thrown off course due to some revolting dog smell. Then...when I asked her why I could still pick up your scent if you were really dead, she said it was because you were killed by the werewolves and your scent remained on them..." He trailed off and glared at the forest floor. I could see his clenched fist shaking uncontrollably.

I was speechless. I knew Rosalie did not like me. Correction: she hated me. But to tell Diego that I was dead...she had totally crossed the line. Did she hate me so much she wanted me dead? Or perhaps she already treated me like I was dead?

I clutched Diego's shaking fist and smiled at him. He looked at me, calmer but still agitated. I decided that it didn't matter what Rosalie nor what anyone else said anymore. What really mattered was that he was here with me, and I with him. At long last, we were reunited. "Nevermind. We're together now, aren't we? That's the only thing that matters." Diego grinned back and held my other hand. We must have been staring at each other like idiots for a long time until Edward cleared his throat.

Diego's eyes darted quizically from me to him, then to me again. "Who is he?" He wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulder.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." Edward was beside us in a flash. Diego looked at me doubtfully and I nodded.

"I-I'm Diego."

"Come on, lets go home and introduce him." Edward had already started walking away.

"But, wait! We haven't even told the others yet. Is it okay like this?" I blurted, confused.

Edward turned to face Diego and I. "You've already decided, haven't you? To be with him forever."

I felt my stomach lurch. Crap, I had forgotten all about his mind reading. Diego laughed and I felt my insides do a backflip. "So...we were thinking the same thing, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope my writing was up to scratch in this chapter -.-<strong>

**I know this one is short so I promise I'll write a longer one for the next chapter**

**R&R and til then, this is Luna signing off~~**

**PS. In case you're wondering, the title's in Spanish:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, chapter 8 is up! Woots!**

**I honestly didn't think I would be able to make it this far, being the type to get tired of things easily.**

**So I'd like to thank my fellow readers and reviewers for not giving up on this story even though it could get quite long winded at times.**

**Thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it! *bows***

**And now, without further ado, I present to you, chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Somewhere Only we Know<strong>

**Bree's POV~**

"So let me get this straight. Edward," Diego said, looking seriously at Edward, "can read minds." Edward nodded and Diego carried on. "Then...Emmett and Rosalie, right?"

Emmett did a signature bear grin while Rosalie looked away, wrinkling her nose. I sighed quietly. When we had reached back, Rosalie had tried hard to convince Carlisle and Esme not to accept another 'newborn'. "We would have to go through the trouble of training him, and who knows if he'll adapt be able to our lifestyle or not? And what about the Volturi?" Rosalie had persuaded persistantly, tailing Carlisle as he went about the house, browsing through his work files and reading. Jasper had not been anymore helpful either, as I heard minute doses of 'dangerous' and 'uncontrollable' in his rushed whispers. Still, Carlisle had very firmly told them that his decision was final, and he would take in both Diego and I. For that, I was incredibly thankful to Carlisle for his kindness. He hardly knew Diego, but he, like Edward, was ever so ready to accept a new family member. Of course I had thought of the possibility that Carlisle would be unable to take Diego in. If that were to happen, as sad as it was, the only solution would be to leave with Diego.

Totally oblivious to Rosalie's hostile atittude, Diego proceeded on to Alice. "Alice - Foresight." Diego said smugly and I could not help but smirk.

"Foresight's not really it, but I like it... yeah. Foresight sounds nice." Alice said airily.

Smiling, Diego turned to the last member of the family he had not yet named. "Ah, Jared. Um, you can change people's emotions?" He finished uncertainly.

"It's Jasper, and no, I do not change emotions, I calm them." Jasper growled.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Diego muttered apologetically.

Fuming, Jasper got up from the dining table and stormed off into his room.

"Sorry," Carlisle said, "Jasper's just had some bad experiences regarding new born vampires. All that happened quite sometime ago, but he's having a hard time getting over it."

I yearned to know the story behind his disgust for us but the atmosphere around the room told me that it would not be ideal. Everyone was sitting in awkward silence after Jasper's sudden outburst until Rosalie stood up, glaring around the table. "Well, we're done now, aren't we? I've got other things to do," With that, she too left the room.

Esme quickly commented that Diego needed to get a new change of clothes and asked us to look into the cupboard under the stairs for any spare clothes. Eager to comply, we slid out of the kitchen. "Phew...that was horrible." Diego started as soon as we had left the kitchen. I wanted to warn him that he could still be heard, but decided it was no use anyway. Edward would already have read all about how dreadful we found the whole experience in our heads. Picking up a fresh set of clothes and heading back to our room, I started giving Diego some tips for hunting. Even though I had only hunted once, it was almost, like Carlisle had said, a natural instinct. Other than catching less deer than the rest and getting all bloodied up, I pretty much enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>"You're taking Diego out hunting? Sure you don't need the others to help? They should be back from school in a few hours or so." Esme asked, looking up from her design plans.<p>

"I think I've gotten the hang of it, so I'd like to just teach him the basics for now. Besides, he's not hunted for sometime, so he's pretty thirsty." I explained. It wasn't true, of course. Diego had just fed a few days ago – on a human, thus in actual fact that should be able to last him for a week. My real reason for taking Diego to hunt was to spend some time alone with him. I couldn't wait anymore. Everytime we tried to spent some private time, Emmett or Alice would seem to walk in by 'accident'.

Esme seemed to have picked up on my determination and sighed. "Alright then, but just remember not to cross the border." I nodded and took Diego by the hand, running out of the house at top speed. Our laughs echoed through the relatively quiet forest as we ran, our bare feet brushing against the dewy grass. It was hard to imagine that just a few days ago, I was running alone in this forest, still wallowing in misery.

"So what did Esme mean about the border?" Diego asked casually while we were racing each other.

"Well, nothing much. You know that the wet dog smell you sniffed up belongs to the werewolves right? Apparently they are as protective of their property as they are unhygenic. You wouldn't want to mess with them, trust me. They're rather temperamental. We'll be fine as long as we don't step into their territory."

After giving Diego some start up tips, I crouched behind some bushes as I watched him try to reel in some deer(we would keep the mountain lions for when Emmett was there on standby). Under the blanket of clouds, Diego's skin glowed faintly while he stood alertly at a corner, ready to creep up and pounch on the deer. I found myself reciting the instructions in my head, though he obviously couldn't hear them.

After about a minute or so, Diego sprang up gracefully from his spot, his mouth meeting the deer's neck. After he had sucked that deer dry, he swiftly moved on to the others, letting not a single drop spill onto the grass. Unlike mine, his clothes remained unstained.

"How?" I sputtered, "Is this really your first time hunting animals?"

"What, did I do it wrongly?" Diego looked up with an arched eyebrow.

"No, I mean, you're doing great. Just – yeah, awesome." _It looked like he would be the one giving me hunting lessons from now on._

After we both had had our fill, we set off to explore the forest. I hadn't had much time to familiarize myself with it, due to unforseen circumstances. Before we knew it, we found ourselves back at the stream, the place where we had met for the first time since our long seperation. When we had planted ourselves on the mossy, slippery ground, Diego commented, "You know, I could get used to this. I mean animal blood may not be as tasty and the blonde siblings may not like me, but," He took my hand and locked his eyes with mine, "everything's gonna work out fine, right?"

"Diego," I mumbled, averting my eyes in case I melted under his gaze, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I…I just realized that we should treasure the most important things in life." He paused and took a deep breath, suddenly looking solemn. "Bree, the worst time of my life, human or vampire," – I giggled – "was when you were taken away from me. I really didn't have the will to go on anymore, but, I knew that you would never want me to end myself over you. You would want me to continue living on. So, now that we're together again, I've decided...that I won't ever let you go. Never again. I want to stay by your side forever, if it's okay with you, that is."

Now nervousness and doubt clouded his dark red eyes. So all this time, Diego had thought that perhaps I did not want to be with him? He continued looking at me anxiously, waiting for my reply. I needed to show him that his worries were uncalled for, that my feelings for him would never falter even if he disappeared off the face of this earth. My body seemed to act on it's own, and slowly, with bated breath, I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He seemed stunned by this sudden movement - frozen by it, to be exact.

"Do you see now? What I feel for you...will never chenge, not even one bit. So, don't worry about this kind of things anymore, because you should already know my answer."

Diego smiled and the tingling feeling came back. Gently kissing me on the forehead, he pulled me into an embrace. I sighed contentedly as I rested my head on his shoulder. Inside, my spirits soared and I felt nothing could get better than this. I closed my eyes, letting the pure bliss overwhelm me. We stayed like that for a long time, until Diego started shaking me. "Wha-what?" I muttered distractedly. I was enjoying my vampire's slumber.

"Bree, look!" Diego said urgently.

I opened my eyes quickly and looked around. Gasping, I glanced at Diego who was staring in disbelief at the surroundings. "What the-?" He gaped, wide-eyed. He had good reason to. The familiarly green and damp forest had turned into some sort of earthen paradise. The leaves weren't just hanging limply on the trees anymore, but were fresh and green. Flowers of all colours dotted the trees and bushes. However, the most shocking change was most probably the stream, which had turned into a thundering waterfall.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Diego uttered, increduled. He started inching towards the waterfall, his face still suspended in shock. Hesitating, he kneeled down and teased the water with his fingertips. Nothing happened. As in, nothing happened at all. Diego's hands didn't even get wet. Something was amiss. Pacing around the new environment, I knelt down and grabbed at one of the vividly coloured flowers on the grassy patch. The flower just went through my hand, as if I was catching thin air. It wasn't the first time I had experienced such a thing. The same thing had happened with the rain back then. It couldn't be touched, but I could see it. Like an illusion. _Illusion._ The word struck a chord in me. If I didn't remember wrongly, Emmett had said earlier that I had the power of illusions or something like that. I hadn't thought of that whole fake rain thing ever since Diego joined us. True, the part where I might have potential powers was hard to imagine, but still, things were getting a little too creepy, too unexplained. Nevertheless, how could someone like me have powers? Me, who didn't like mingling with others, and tried to stay out of any action? And if, lets say, I did possess some, why didn't they show up earlier? Laughing off my absurd thoughts, I ran over to the where Diego was but at that moment, the paradise abruptly vanished. We were back in the humid forest of Forks. The undergrowth was once again overgrown with fungi and blankets of moss and fern, and rainwater dripped pathetically from the drooping leaves. Diego staggered back in shock from the stream - the part of the forest which had temporarily been transformed into a waterfall.

"Woah," Diego said in a low voice, "Like what the hell was that?"

"I-" I quavered. "Come on, we need to tell Carlisle."

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you can see, Bree's powers have become more developed and obvious in this chapter.<strong>

**What do you guys think about this new developement? Please R&R, I'd love to hear your take on her newly found abilities**

**Till then, this is Luna signing off~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey fellas:)**

**So I'm updating early this time coz I most probably won't be able to do so for awhile after this. I'm still busy planning out a deeper storyline and some new characters, and I'll be emphasizing more on the fantasy element for the late chapters. Anyway, just a really brief description of what's coming up:)**

**So, for now, pls enjoy~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does, and she friggin killed Bree and Diego! AUUGH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Enchanted Night<strong>

**Bree's POV~**

"So, you said it was an illusion?" Carlisle asked seriously.

"Yes. I couldn't touch them. Like the last time, my hands just went right through them." I nodded.

Rosalie asked Carlisle impatiently, "Well, what do you think it is? Is it caused by her?" She questioned, gesturing in my direction. _Her._ I scoffed. Since Diego had arrived, Rosalie had assigned 'her' as a permenant name for me. I was prepared to bet Edward's CD collection that 'her' would evolve to 'that' in no time.

"I can't be sure, but since she was around when both situations happened, there's a high chance that it has something to do with Bree. Who knows, it could be an early development of her powers." Carlisle gave a benign smile.

Rosalie pursed her lips unpleasantly. Not an unusual occurence. On the other hand, Diego walked up to me and hugged me from behind. "Congratulations." He murmured, beaming.

"It's not even confirmed yet," I muttered, having trouble getting my thoughts properly to my head.

"Well, in any case, this calls for a celebration." Alice piped up, "Illusions…no one else here has that ability. I can't wait to see how it turns out."

"Yeah, we could maybe hunt some mountain lions. You haven't tried them yet right?" Emmett chipped in.

"Okay guys, lets not get too excited. You can plan for parties and hunts later, just, for now, let me talk to Bree and Diego in private." Carlisle interrupted, grinning at the high energy levels.

Reluctantly, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie (not all that reluctant) left, with Alice making expressive actions with her hands. Carlisle immediately got down to business, drilling any possible information about what we had witnessed out of us. After making a few notes and some brooding, Carlisle finally said that he had come up with a vague theory.

"According to the information that you gave me, I can safely say that it is most definately an illusion. Other than that, I may still need to do some research but if I've pieced it together correctly, I would say that your illusions seem to be emotion-based for the time being. When you were feeling intense sadness, you caused the illusion of rain, right? Yet, when you were joyful, you caused a pleasant illusion. Your ability to influence your entire surroundings are indeed interesting and intriguing. But as for whether or not you will be able to turn those projections into a reality or if you would be able to control your powers at will depends. Now, I would need to read up to see if there have been any similiar cases…"

We nodded blankly at his whole explanation, exchanging glances at certain points. One thing was for certain though. Through Emmett's and Alice's continuous gushes of having an 'illusionist' in the family and Carlisle's constant taking down of notes and browsing through of old books, I knew I would be in for some tough time.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bree, focus!" Edward harsh voice echoed through the still air. He was staring intently at me with piercing, amber eyes which were locked in a frustrated scowl. We had been practising for hours, and still...nothing. I hadn't even been able to 'illusionize' (as Emmett called it) a single leaf.<p>

Since had Carlisle came up with the new theory, everyone had been trying to get me to use my powers. I tried telling them that I didn't know how to use my powers and doubted if I even possessed any powers, but they insisted that I could get the hang of it as long as I practised.

"You know, I used to be bad at my foresight as well. But after much training and headaches, I got the hang of it. I'm now able to predict stuff whenever I deem fit." Alice had said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I didn't know how to do it or what to do. Did I need to concentrate on a certain object or visualize a different surrounding? Or could they only work if I felt a certain emotion? Well, they certainly weren't going to work for sure with all the frustration hanging in the air.

"Hey, you know if you can't do it, we might just need to take some distractions away." Emmett smirked, jutting a finger in Diego's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Diego~<strong>

Diego sighed and shook his head. How was Bree going to be able to concentrate if they kept badgering her? He watched her entire training restlessly, wondering if he should hop in and save her. At that moment, Edward finally decided that Bree could take a break. Diego understood and nodded appreciatively at Edward.

"Phew, I've got a really bad headache. I didn't know what we were supposed to be doing at all." Bree groaned as she flopped onto the grass beside Diego. Diego felt a grin form across his face as he watched his beloved absentmindedly twirling her dark brown curls. It was already dusk, and the full moon and a few stars adorned the night sky. Diego felt something swell up in him, as he watched Bree jabber about Edward's constant nagging. The way she flipped her hair irritatedly, the way she mimicked others in a nonsensical yet hilarious way, were just what he loved about her. "...he's just like Bella says, you know. Annoyingly long winded at times... Diego? What's wrong?"

Diego had just caught himself in time. He had apparently been staring at her with a dreamy, far away look without even noticing it.

"Oh, er," Diego swallowed, frantically trying to come up with something, "Nothing, just thought you looked beautiful tonight." _Oh crap, he had just straight out spoken the truth_. Laughing nervously, he glanced hurriedly at the star-littered sky. _Now he had done it. She was sure to laugh at his clumsy statement._

"Thanks, Diego. I think you are too." Bree smiled coyly.

Diego felt like he could have floated up to heaven without regrets. He felt his breath become uneven as he gazed at her stunning face. Her almond shaped eyes were now of a gorgeous scarlet-amber colur. Her skin was pearl white under the moonlight, and her full lips seemed to draw him in. He had a sudden strong desire to press his lips against hers. Glancing at her, he saw excitement and nervousness in her eyes and realized that she was holding her breath. Reaching out to push away some curls which were covering her face, Diego too, held his breath and leaned in. Closer and closer - _was this too sudden?_ - only inches away - Diego could see her slowly closing her eyes - and finally-

A soft, soothing tune floated through the midnight air. The stirring melody was coming from the direction of the house. "That's probably Edward. He plays the piano pretty well." Bree said, looking a little embarrassed. Diego nodded lamely, knowing that the moment was now ruined. The only thing present was the awkward atmosphere and the distant music coming from the house.

He needed to mend it, Diego thought urgently. But what…wait, it could work. "Ahem," Diego gave a little cough of importance. Bree turned towards him, looking puzzled. _God, please let this work_, Diego thought desperately. Holding out his hand, Diego said in the bravest voice he could manage (though it sounded more like squeaking to him), "May I have this dance?"

Bree gave a small chortle and curtsied. "Bien sûr, monsieur." Taking a peek at Diego's clueless face, she giggled, "It means 'of course, sir' in french."

"Woah, uh, okay. Where'd you learn all this kind of stuff anyway?" Diego asked, still seemingly confused.

"Well, you pick up a lot of stuff while reading."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." _Her favorite past time was reading, how could he forget?_

"So, um, are we going to dance or not?" Bree asked, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Ye-yeah, of course." Taking her hand, he helped her up and led her to the side of the stream. Moonlight was reflected in the calm water like tiny glass shards, and a gentle wind serenaded them as they danced to the gentle tune of the piano. It was rather clumsy and uncoordinated at times, but they were both enjoying it. "Sorry if it's not really a dance. I was born with two left feet, so..."

"Me too. But, really, who cares?" Bree chuckled as she accidentally stepped on his right foot. After a while, they seemed to get the hang of it and were tripping less.

Smiling shyly, she rested her head lightly on Diego's shoulder as they swayed to the gentle sounds of the piano. Gradually, the scene changed. A small, oriental looking bridge had formed over the stream. Furthermore, at the very edge of the stream, was a building which resembelled a small shack. The surroundings were replaced with ornamental stone decorations and a tiny zen garden.

"Wait, I know this place." Bree muttered, loosening herself from Diego's hold. Pacing around, she said, "That's the tea house, and the moon-viewing pavillion..."

"Uh, and where exactly is this place?" Diego shot Bree a quizzical look.

"I imagined it. It's from a scene in the book, 'Memoirs of a Geisha'. It's one of my favorites, and this is exactly like how I imagined it to be." Bree gushed.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Diego said, scanning the surroundings. It was indeed magnificent, as though they had stepped back in time. But then it struck him. "Wait, Bree. More importantly, you've managed to use your powers!"

He watched as it dawned upon her. "Yes, you're right! I-I've finally did it, after all that practicing!"

Diego hugged her, burying his face in her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

Just then, a familiar scent drifted through the air, causing the two young lovers to halt in their embrace. "Alice?" Bree whispered.

A young woman of short stature emerged from the shade of the trees. "Sorry to intrude, but we have a problem. They're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaaha cliff hanger ending:D<strong>

**Once again, pls R&R :)**

**Feel free to praise or criticise or flame, I just want to hear your views on this fanfic:)**

**Till then, this is Luna signing off~~**


End file.
